ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Subrosian
Subrosians are a race primarily from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. This mysterious race lives in the subterranean world of Subrosia. They have large, glowing eyes and are always dressed in hooded cloaks that are usually green. Although Subrosians can be found in the land of Holodrum, they do not wish to be seen and are rarely caught. They are very secretive and attempt to hide the portals from Holodrum to Subrosia to the best of their abilities though despite this, they don't seem to care as much about outsiders who have already discovered them, notably Link or the Piratians. They appear to be nearly impervious to heat, can often be seen relaxing in lava pools, and even eat lava. Subrosians do not use Rupees. They can often be found digging up Ore Chunks, their primary currency. One Subrosian even claims to be able to smell them. The Subrosia Market will also accept other items as payment, such as seeds. Subrosians perform a popular dance called the Subrosian Dance. This dance was inspired by the Goron Dance, which Subrosians can be seen learning in Labrynna's past during a linked Oracle of Ages game. Though aware of the world above, Subrosians are somewhat unfamiliar with it, and often misidentify things not originating from Subrosia. For example, they do not understand what a temple is, what a Member's Card is, and turn hearts upside-down, calling them peaches. Despite their secretive nature, Subrosians are seen visiting Horon Village during the ending of Oracle of Seasons and the Goron Dance Hall in Labrynna in both the past and present during a linked Oracle of Ages game. It is possible that the Subrosians were not as secretive in the past, and later decided to reveal themselves once more at the end of Oracle of Seasons. Link can use the Subrosian Ring to take on the appearance of a Subrosian, though he will not gain any of their abilities. Notable Subrosians Master The Master is a professional blacksmith working in the Subrosian Smithy. Despite never speaking directly to Link, he will produce the Iron Shield for him when Link gives the desk clerk a chunk of Hard Ore. In a Linked Game, it is possible for Link to get his shield crafted into the Mirror Shield. Rosa The first Subrosian Link meets is a female named Rosa. She is unique in appearance, as she wears an orange cloak with a ribbon on her head. She also wears a necklace with a key that can open every door in Subrosia. Link accidentally meets Rosa above ground when she is in a panic about a Temple of Seasons falling into Subrosia. Unaware of Link's pursuit, she accidentally leads him to the portal that takes him to Subrosia. Later in the game, Link finds Rosa by the beach without her ribbon, which she had lost in the ocean. Link can buy her a new ribbon with a Star-shaped Ore chunk that can be found on the beach. After giving her ribbon back, Rosa and Link become friends and go on a date together. While on their date, Rosa will use her key necklace to open any locked door in Subrosia, including the locked doors leading into the Temple of Seasons. When talking to other Subrosians, some will be shocked or jealous to see Rosa dating Link. Rosa is a famous pop star in Subrosia. If a Linked Game is created on Oracle of Ages, Rosa makes another appearance as she is exploring the lands beyond Subrosia. After washing ashore on Crescent Island, all of Link's items are stolen by the native Tokay. On his search to reclaim his items, he encounters the Tokay who stole his Shovel running away, screaming empty handed. To his surprise, Link meets Rosa on the island. She recognizes Link's Shovel and takes it from the Tokay. Later in Oracle of Ages, Rosa can be seen practicing in the Goron Dance Hall with other Subrosians. Sign-Loving Subrosian The Sign-Loving Subrosian is a Subrosian who has an infatuation with signs. He keeps track of how many signs Link breaks, and if the number reaches 100, he "punishes" Link by giving him the Sign Ring. Strange Brothers The Strange Brothers are two Subrosians who, when Link enters Subrosia through the Mt. Cucco portal, knock Link down and steal his Roc's Feather, replacing it with Fool's Ore. They are very hyperactive, jumping up and down constantly, and appear to have a reputation for hoarding unusual objects. Link must follow them through their forest without being detected in order to regain the feather. Upon returning, Link can also collect Ore Chunks or Gasha Seeds if he manages to successfully follow them again. Subrosian Chef The Subrosian Chef is a Subrosian who plays a part in the trading quest for the Noble Sword. He will give Link Lava Soup in exchange for the Iron Pot. Etymology The name of the race may be a reference to the Latin phrase sub rosa, meaning "under the rose." In English, the phrase is used to denote secrecy much like the Subrosians keep themselves a secret from the outside world. Gallery File:Blue Subrosian.gif|A blue Subrosian File:Green Subrosian.gif|A green Subrosian File:Red Subrosian.gif|A red Subrosian File:Subrosian Worker.gif|A Subrosian Worker File:Bathing Subrosian.gif|A bathing Subrosian File:Manager.gif|The manager of the Great Furnace Category:The Legend of Zelda races Category:Fictional humanoids